Afterverse
The Afterverse is an divergent reality in the BIONICLE Multiverse. History Seen main article: Afterverse/Timeline Early History To be revealed... Mahri Nui Around 46 AGC, the lava field upon which Mahri Nui was built sank into the Voya Nui Bay. Hundreds of matoran were killed, or mutated into carnivorous beasts were either captured and put down or escaped into the open sea. The rest were left to rebuild their lives, hoping beyond hope someone would come to save them. The city landed amidst the Fields of Airweed, disturbing the airweed and forming a series of huge air domes over the city, effectively saving all those that remained alive from death or a worse fate. The domesticated gafna within the city and just outside were mutated into amphibious creatures adept at harvesting the airweed, which the matoran utilized to gather more air every day to maintain the Dome's integrity. For several decades the matoran lived on the seafloor, their new way of life becoming the norm. Nothing happened, the matoran simply resigned themselves to living out the rest of their lives there. But the emergence of the strange red squid monster (a mutated Kalmah), their new way of life began to fall apart. No longer safe from the carnivorous creatures that roamed the ocean just outside of the Fields of Airweed, they were forced to investigate. Dekar, Commander of the Mahri Nui Sentinels, lead a team into the Black Water to investigate using the le-matoran inventor Defilak's sub-aquatic craft. During the mission, they discovered and rescued a toa floating in the Black Water, and the ta-matoran Sarda was devoured by Kalmah. Back in Mahri Nui, the Fa-Matoran Lemiddus spotted the Kanohi Ignika floating down into the Black Water. He saved it and took it back into the city, unaware that the Mask had enlarged a microscoping crap-like creature into a temporary guardian for itself. Upon finding Dekar's second in command, Idris, he proceeded to act erratically, seemingly zapping Kyros to death in the process. He then ran off, determined to destroy the mask. But Kyros was not dead, the excess energy rebooting his scorched body and giving him a wide array of energy-base powers. Armed with this, he set out to find Lemiddus and steal the mask for himself. Kyros tracked Lemiddus to Defilak's warehouse and confronted him. The two fought to a standoff, but Kyros was given the chance he needed when Dekar's team returned via the tunnel to the outside that opened inside the warehouse. Kyros blasted Lemiddus, then took the Ignika and fled after Lemiddus died in Dekar's arms. While this was occurring, the creature created by the Ignika was approaching the other side of Mahri Nui, searching for the mask. Idris rallied the Sentinels and attempted to drive the creature away from Mahri Nui using zamor spheres filled with air. However, the creature proved too strong and killed one matoran and significantly injured several others. The tide turned, however, when the toa from the Black Water engaged the creature and manipulated Idris with a kanohi Komau into disintegrating its heart with a zamor sphere. Inhabitants See main article: Afterverse/Inhabitants The general population of the Afterverse is very similar to the Prime Reality, consisting of the Great Beings, all the species created by the Great Beings that inhabit the Matoran Universe, all of the species created by Mata Nui after his launch, and all of the native inhabitants of Spherus Magna. There are many individual deviations from the Prime Reality as in any divergent reality, due to the very nature of divergent timelines. The significance of many of of these is negligible, though several have strong potential to diverge immensely from their Prime counterparts. Appearances *''Cold Front'' (To be written, First Appearance) *''Rock Bottom'' *''Black Water'' *''Hellbound'' (Work in progress) Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Universes Category:Afterverse